Talk:Kūkaku Shiba/Archive 1
Older/Younger Sibling kaien is Kūkakus older brother,it should be corrected.Saiyan16 15:58, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Thats wrong she is Ganjus older sister and Kaien's younger sister, Kaien is the oldest.Salubri 16:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Species... How do we know that she isn't a Shinigami? This really doesn't belong on the page. Its a general question and should be posed to the forum. I will answer it thought. We know she is not one for many reasons Shinigami are classified by their spiritual power and their duty as well as having attended the academy, except kenpachi and yachiru. She is from a family of nobles so that accounts for high spiritual energy. She is never stated as going to the academy or being a shinigami that is reserved only connected to her brother kaien. She knows Yoruichi because they were once both nobles as well as Yoruichi's frequent visits during the past 100 years. If she was a shinigami this would be an issue for Ganju. She is neither stated or even remotely insinuated to be anything other then a sword. There is nothing to lead one to believe that she is a shingaimi no more then the gate guardians are. We can't make assumptions and list them especially when they aren't backed by anything. All we have seen from her is Kido and no one said kido was exclusive to only shinigami, seeing as the nobles are in connection with the government in one way or another and they fulfill traditional roles such as Shihoun running the special forces and the kuchiki maintaining soul society history, it would stand to reason that they are just as capable of using some of the abilities if not having full combat abilities common to shinigami who fullfill a role of keeping spiritual balance.Salubri 16:42, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Problem Report #33495 :Kukaku's sword has never been stated to be a zanpakuto. Since she is not a soul reaper it is silly to think her sword is a zanpaktuo, even though it looks like one. The same goes for Ganju's sword. This article needs to clearly state this. So her sword should not be labeled as a "zanpakuto" but merely as part of her equipment. Tattoo Er,....if you don't mind me asking to add to the Appearance, Kukaku does have a tattoo on her left arm, right? I wouls add that but I have no idea what it is and I don't think I'll be allowed.HappyYachiru (talk) 02:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :It is a fact, so yes, it can be added. Just write that she has a tattoo on her left arm. That is all that really needs to be said about it. 12:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) References Can someone please tell me some references for her S.S section in the plot. I'm trying to expand it.... Btw for the people who work with the Fight Summary project, I'll make summaries of her fights/appearances (I guess people like to keep it short in a way). I will start looking for some myself, but I really do need help. Thank-you to anyone that helps.Luis Gabriel Lamborgini 03:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) If you want references for Kukaku within the Soul Society Arc, you should look around Chapters 78 (her first appearance) to Chapter 84 for her initial involvement withing the series!! Then there's Chapter 181 when Rukia goes to visit her!! So those wuld be good starting points if you're looking into referencing that specific Arc!! SunXia (talk) 04:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Censorship In the anime, they made it so that she had a wooden right arm instead of a stub like in the manga. I think this counts as censorship instead of trivia. What does everyone else think?--Blossom Tree (talk) 00:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Kakaku's Cannon Chant Why isn't the chant that Kuukaku said while firing the Kakaku cannon added to her page. Reference Chapter 84, pgs 6-10. Kakaku style version 2: Kagizaki. Chant: "Red Bronze desire demands 36 degrees of adjustment..13 pairs of whistle..72 pairs of shade,..The ape's right hand grabs the star..embracing 25 suns, the cradle of sand is bleeding, Kagizaki"--Urie12 (talk) 18:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :I have brought the issue to our Translation Corner to seek aid in confirmation in this!! Uncle I don't think it's been explicitly stated, but I'm pretty sure Isshin is Kukaku and Ganju's uncle. Now that we know that Isshin was a Shiba, the part where Kukaku was talking about how their Uncle wouldn't be happy with them for sending him to the Royal Guard makes the most sense if Isshin was their uncle. However I understand if this is technically speculation, as even though it's the obvious assumption it's not necessarily correct, ie: a lot of people assumed Isshin's powers were lost via Final Getsuga Tensho, not for the sake of saving Misaki's life. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:11, July 22, 2014 (UTC)